


Summer Spells

by coffee_royaltea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_royaltea/pseuds/coffee_royaltea
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Summer Spells

“When x meets y then….”

It’s the day’s last period and it had to be, of all subjects, Math. Though you were quite good at solving math problems, you weren’t in the mood to listen to your teacher about x’s and y’s.

In an attempt to make time move faster, you begin to daydream about the next couple of days.

It’s Friday and you had plans to head to the mountains for some rest and relaxation with a couple of your friends. You take a deep breath and begin to create a list of what you need to bring for the trip.

Two sets of clothes.

Your favorite sneakers and sweater.

Toiletries.

Towel.

Her picture.

_Satsuki._

Just thinking about her made you feel lightheaded.

It sounds old fashioned to be keeping a photo of your crush but you found it better than saving one on your phone. Not that you didn’t have any of her photos saved on your camera roll -- you had a hidden folder full of Satsuki’s photos. You would thumb through each one before sleeping at night and gaze at her beautiful face. You couldn’t help it when your eyes would devour every inch of her body through the screen either, always resting on those voluptuous curves of hers.

_Satsuki._

Your eyes fall into a head full of long pink hair, three seats ahead of you.

 _Even from behind she looks attractive_ , you tell yourself.

Satsuki is diligently taking down notes and listening to your teacher. Ever the model student, Satsuki is always top of the class. Her school notes are always complete and she hardly failed at any test. You have borrowed her notes more than once, but it wasn’t because you needed it. You borrowed her school notes because it was hers. Holding something she owned somehow gave you a high. You would hold her notebook close to your chest once you got into the privacy of your bedroom and you’d sniff the pages because it always smelled like her. She smelled of sweet citrus fruits that reminded you always of summer. How you wish you’d get to smell her up close and bury your face in her hair, on her long slender neck, on her soft, sweet chest…

 _You perv_ , you tell yourself.

There is a slight tightness in your groin and you shift uncomfortably in your seat. You force yourself to think of boring things to get rid of the heat that was slowly building in your core. Up pops Aomine instead and his arrogant face is enough to bring you back to reality.

Aomine Daiki. Power forward and the ace of your school’s basketball team. He’s popular for the wrong reasons - he skips basketball practice, acts like he owns the place, and shows up to games late. He’s got a foul mouth, doesn’t exactly excel academically, and is usually seen dozing off during classes.

He’s also Satsuki’s boyfriend.

 _And my fucking best friend,_ you grit your teeth.

You, Aomine, and Satsuki go way back. The three of you are neighbors and your parents are close friends. The three of you bonded over basketball and always spent the afternoons playing ball at your local court. When high school began, Aomine took it a step further by joining the basketball team. You, however, decided to enjoy the sport in a more leisurely manner. You were fine with the occasional three on three and it was enough that you get to watch NBA games online. For Aomine, it became more of an obsession.

You hate to admit it but he’s good. Did Satsuki really have to end up with him though?

When you found out that two of your closest friends were in a relationship, you couldn’t process it. You felt out of place, like a third wheel, whenever the three of you went out. It changed the dynamic of your friendship and you began to withdraw from them slowly. It felt awkward to be walking around the mall when the two of them were lovey dovey. You didn’t like Satsuki yet in that way when they began dating. Your realization of liking Satsuki as more than a friend hit you like a bus.

Funny, now that you think about it, she wasn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary. She was simply being Satsuki and yet something about her made you fall for her. Hard.

~~~~~~~

_“Hey, wait up!” Satsuki yelled_

_You looked over your shoulder to see her rushing towards you. Her hair, which was usually let loose, was tied up that day. She tied her sweater around her waist and her bag was draped across her body, crossing her chest in the most obscene way possible._

_Her face was flushed, as if she had been running a marathon. When she has finally caught up with you, she looked up to you with bright eyes and a cheerful smile. You towered over her and you couldn’t help returning her smile._

_“Heya Satsuki. Want to head home with me?”_

_“Yeah. I need to go over my notes for our test tomorrow. Aomine’s coming over to study later, do you want to join us? I think the test will be easy if we….”_

_And that’s when it hit you._

_She’s beautiful._

_You were suddenly hyper aware of Satsuki. The way her lips moved when she talked, or how her eyebrows would rise and fall animatedly while she spoke. You took notice of her soft, silky pink hair. Somehow it reminded you of cotton candy and you had the sudden urge to touch it. When the two of you reached the crossing and waited for the traffic lights to let you cross, she continued to talk about school but your head was somewhere else. She was distracted and you had the chance to check her out. Really check her out._

**_Damn, she’s got boobs. Must be a size F?_ **

_Her white school uniform hugged her figure perfectly. **Wait, is her bra pink too?**_

_You stared at her chest too long when she said, “My eyes are up here you know?”_

_You tear your eyes away and give a nervous laugh. You rubbed your neck and looked up at the sky. The two of your crossed the street wordlessly and you hoped that she wouldn’t bring it up anymore._

_“Let’s have our photo taken!” Satsuki suddenly shrieked and grabbed your arm, leading you to the arcade you always passed on your way home. There was a photobooth outside and you realized that three of you never really had your photos taken since you were kids. You were about to suggest waiting for Aomine but Satsuki was already seated in the booth._

_You tried to sit down beside Satsuki. It was a bit cramped considering your size, being over six feet tall. Her skirt rode dangerously up her thigh, touching yours when you tried to wiggle yourself onto the seat. Satsuki wasn’t bothered; she sees you as her brother and doesn’t really attempt fixing herself._

_You wanted to do something though, or else she would notice the growing bulge in your pants. You haven’t been this close to Satsuki, and in such a cramp place at that. She started putting in some coins, whirling the photobooth to life._

_To your surprise, she sat on your lap, legs across your thighs, and wrapped her slender arms around your neck._

_Ready for your photo? The machine asked._

**_Wait, no, I can’t!_ **

_Her scent permeated to your nostrils, sending your senses to overdrive. You felt her weight on your thighs but she doesn’t feel heavy; instead all sorts of dirty thoughts ran through your mind as you took a quick peek at her. Her thighs look so yummy… they seem soft and smooth…._

_“Look at the camera!” Satsuki exclaimed, jolting you from your lewd thoughts._

_3…_

_Satsuki shifted on your thighs, digging herself deeper to your groin. Just a few more inches she would have felt the bulge in your pants…_

_2…._

_Her arms wrapped around your neck tighter, closing the small gap between her face and yours. You were now cheek to cheek with Satsuki and it was becoming unbearable. You noticed how smooth her face is and how, with just a small twist of your head, your lips would be touching hers._

_1…._

_You heard your heart pound loudly in your chest and you prayed to the high heavens that Satsuki doesn’t notice it. You have forgotten about your arms and the sudden realization that you could place your hands somewhere, anywhere, dawned onto you. In a rush you grabbed Satsuki’s waist and held her close to your body, just a millisecond before the camera took your photo. For a moment there it seemed as though Satsuki gave out a small yelp, but you couldn’t be too sure._

_“Ugh, Satsuki get off me!” You played it cool and acted annoyed but deep down you knew it was the complete opposite of how you truly felt._

_You shoved Satsuki off your lap and got up quickly, leaving her to laugh at your annoyance. You were alone now, outside the photo booth, and you took deep breaths to calm yourself down. You untucked your school shirt in hopes that it was long enough to cover your groin. Thankfully it was._

_“Don’t we look cute? Here’s your copy! Next time, Aomine should be with us.”_

_You took the photo and shoved it in your bag without even looking at it. At this point all you wanted to do was go home and lock yourself in your room._

_“Satsuki, I don’t feel too good. Go ahead without me later. I’ll just review on my own.” And with a quick wave of goodbye, you leave Satsuki to go home by herself._

_As soon as you got home and gave your mom a quick peck on the cheek, you went straight to your room and locked the door. You opened your bag and took out the photo from Satsuki._

_She’s gorgeous. Your face surprisingly didn’t look like you were trying to conceal a boner. Instead you looked happy, too happy, that maybe someone might even get the wrong idea between you and Satsuki. You had to admit, you also looked good together._

_**And she’s your best friend’s girlfriend, dumbshit**._

_Now that you were alone, you unbuckle your belt and zip open your pants. You let it fall to the floor. You unbuttoned your school shirt and tossed it somewhere in your room. Wearing only your boxers, you plopped yourself on your bed. On your left hand was the photo. Your right hand was doing something else down south._

_This was the first time you’d touch yourself with Satsuki in your mind, and it wouldn’t be the last._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**BRRIIIINNGG!**

“Class dismissed!”

Finally! You take your time fixing your belongings.

“Are you ready to go home?” Satsuki asks, hovering over you by your desk. She twirls a bit to fix her uniform and gives you the tiniest peek at her inner thigh.

You look up to her and with a smile you say, “Let’s go and get your boyfriend. We have a lot of packing to do for the weekend.”


End file.
